The invention relates to a method for generating waves in an aquarium and to a device therefor.
The water in aquaria is normally circulated constantly through a filter for cleaning purposes by using a pump. Although this does lead to flows of water, they are negligibly small.
It is furthermore known to set up a stronger flow in such aquaria by making pumps extract water directly from the volume of water contained in the aquarium and return it directly into this volume of water.
For many applications, it is actually preferable to be able to replicate waves in an aquarium. Waves are distinguished in that volumes of water move to and fro periodically. These oscillating movements of the water lead to corresponding alternating loads on plants and animals contained in the water.